User blog:SecretSurprise/MarrissaTheWriter: The Lost Stories
In the burst of nostalgia that lead to writing ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON, I had a more enjoyable time than I thought I would. While I don't have much desire to write another story, especially these longer ones (I considered possibly truncating the second of the two ideas here into ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: LETTUCE TWINS but I didn't feel right), it did remind me of those old ideas. They still come up from time to time, this being the first time in years they were strong enough to get me to write anything about it. I figure I should get the information out in full to provide closure of sorts and move on in a more complete way. SECRET DETAIL: Iggy and Huey from HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE were supposed to be the characters Iggy and Huey from the so-bad-its-good novel The Adventures of Archie Reynolds. ''The scene where they crush a snowball on Jenny's head is a direct reference to a similar prank they pull in the novel (Archie Reynolds does not cast a spell that gives Iggy a period in retalliation, though). '''ITS MY LIFE! THE FLAMES AWAKENS...' ...was probably doomed from the beginning. Unlike THE MARRISSA GAMES ''or ''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE ''I didn't have a strong sense of where the story was going. This worked for the original ''ITS MY LIFE ''as I wanted it to affect the same "random events plot" nature of My Immortal. It worked okay for ''TEEN FORTRESS 2 and INVADER ZIM BORN AGAIN CHRISTIAN, but both suffered heavily from poor endings after I had run out of ideas, especially the latter. REAL BEAUTY should probably have just been a Sue Mary story as it was too short and came out weird. I noticed early on that I only had a real idea of where the next two or so chapters would go and I was already beginning to lose interest in trollfic, fanfiction in general, tumblr and the general community in my corner of the internet (they had all seemed to move on as well by that time). This was compounded by my growing dissatisfaction with elements of the earlier Marrissa stories and how this one required the continued use of the Falmer Trolls, one of those elements. It seemed especially weird to continue using Skepkitty as the main villain when Skepkitty had long ceased to care about these stories, and the Falmer Troll aspects were essentially two way cameo in-jokes that now had lost their purpose. I did consider re-starting the story without Skepkitty, using either GLaDOS or a new villain, but the enthusiasm wasn't there. I will share what had been planned for either version of the story: Riley would have quickly befriended Chell Junor and D-Body. The next chapter would introduce her to the core cast of characters at Portal Middel School. There were Chell Junor and D-Body's circle of friends: Bobert and Bosiland, Tracer, and Dave Linacn. Tracer was meant to be the Overwatch character as a "middel schooler" because "Overwatch is in teh more farther future so this is when shes a kiddie." She would have been Riley's love interest. Dave Lincan was going to be Dave Strider from Homestuck except also Abraman Lincan's son. They would also meet Pearl, the popular girl and rival to Riley. It would be a continued running gag that MarrissaTheWriter would never provide enough evidence to determine which pre-existing character named Pearl she was supposed to be, the only describing detail being her "dum forehead." This could imply she's Pearl from Splatoon 2 ''(who the fandom often mocks for having an unsually large forehead), Pearl from ''Steven Universe (for having a gem in her forehead), or Pearl from SpongeBob SquarePants (for being a whale and thus having a whale forehead). Pearl would be instrumental in the second failed revival. Following this chapter, Riley and co. would investigate the rumors about "Freddy Fazzabears Pizzer," the abandoned Pizzeria near Portal Middel School. "Like in Scoopy Doo" they would sneak in and investigate after dark. Once inside it would be revealed that Jeronimo Fink had become "the Parple Guy" and he attemps to kill him. Fink successfully catches Bobert and Bosiland, killing them and stuffing their bodies in the Golden Freddy and Chica suits as revenge for the Lettuce twins orchestrating his downfall in Columbo. Their spirits proceed to possess the suits but they retain self awareness and speech. Riley uses her emoshun powers to kill Fink in a springlock suit when Marrissa, Wheatly, the other parents break in looking for their kids. The Lettuces are horrified to learn their children are dead but its smoothed out when Bobert and Bosiland tell them its okay because they're furries and thus don't mind being haunted animaltronic robots (they would continue to be part of the story, no one remarking on the fact that they're now Chica and Golden Freddy). They all head home. Skepkitty/replacement villain would arrive with Sans and Pappyras to revive Fink. He becomes "SPRINGTARP" and is coerced into serving Skepkitty when Sans and Pappyras take over the remaining animaltronics to threaten him and keep him in check. Skepkitty demands Fink to build an army. That's it. In the years since I would on and off think about maybe writing a trollifc or regular fanfic but my heart just wasn't in it. Sometimes that would turn to a potential revival of the Marrissa stories since I do hold an affection for them even if I wanted a clean slate away from my past works (another reason it never happened). I started to think about doing a soft reboot of sorts. A story that would not feature any of the fandoms from the previous stories, and in fact would not appear to be connected to the Marrissaverse at all until a SHOCKIN REVEEL down the line. In 2018 I thought about it more seriously, likening it to the nostalgia revivals that have become popular as of late. But as I continued to grow apart from my web persona it never got far. Later in 2019 I revisted the idea but ultimately decided I just needed a complete break and deleted all my works so I could start fresh. Then by chance I logged into reddit and saw a message from ASBusinessMagnet. When I uploaded the old works for preservation purposes I had no desire to do anything else. But while I was there I read through the wiki and got sentimental. My ideas resurfaced, I even just for myself expanded on the 2018 reboot idea, fleshing it out a little bit more. However I did not have the desire or time or energy to do a full story, nor did I think it was a good idea. I had felt it was time to cut ties with my past works anyway. Then a breakthrough. While checking some stuff about my google account, I discovered I had the saved password and login info for the MarrissaTheWriter fanfiction.net account. Since it wasn't as connected to me in total as tumblr or Ao3 were, I felt it might be okay to use it one last time (I'm not even sure how much longer I can still use it since it gave me a warning that the email address no longer exists and they can't send alerts to me so I don't know if it would let me log in for much longer). After some debate I decided to do a one off short incorporating some of those plot points with ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON. This is what the rest of that story would have been: UNTITLED MARRISSATHEWRITER SOFT REBOOT STORY BOUT SQUIDS First off, Cave Jonson's parents are Callum and Rayla from the Netflix series, The Dragon Prince. Their misspellings would have been things like Column, Callus, Raylo, Yarla, and Reylo (tying into another character in the story). They were part of the main cast, but they were not the POV characters or where the story would start. It would start with the line "In the future, the world was squids." In the "City of Duckburg" (meant to be Inkopolis from Splatoon) we would meet our POV character Lewie, or Looey, or Lewey, I hadn't decided fully. He was to be an ORIGINAL CHARACTER DONUT STEELE inkling who "fited in turf wars splattin foals and getting goals" along with his team: two other OC inklings I didn't get far enough along to make names or characters for, and Jar Jar Binks (ITS TEH FUTURE SO ALIENS ARE AROUND AN STUFF). There's no other Star Wars stuff, I just thought it would be funny for Jar Jar to be there on his own. Jar Jar was Lewie's best friend and a hyper competant character who Marrissa would try to push as a "bad a**." While in a turf war match against an enemy team called "The Wild Ones," the Squid Sisters would be giving a live performance. However two masked enemies attack, "ripping callie and maries chests off to wardrobe malfunction them!" Lewie and his team try to help but the Wild Ones assist the masked attackers. Callie and Marie commend Lewie and co. for trying to help, even though they have to retire now because "there newds leaked." Marrissa would then go on a long author's note PSA about why leaking nudes is "mean an bad." Lewie becomes suspicious of the new squid band "Off the Chain" (A MarrissaTheWriter mistake like Gabe Jonson but intentional this time, its supposed to be Off the Hook) because they came to power so quickly after the attack. Also Pearl and Marina are the same heights as the masked attackers. Lewie and the team sneak into "Off the Chain's Secrete Lab Base" and discover Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Eva Rosalene from To the Moon ''"buildin a Time Machine machine" at the behest of Pearl and Marina. After a battle, Lewie commandeers the Time Machine, sending himself and Jar Jar "back into time." At some point during that, an old statue of Marrissa Roberts from "the before times" would be seen burried beneath Duckburg/Inkburg/Inkopolis as the reveal that it was a Marrissaverse story. Lewie and Jar Jar find themselves in the "Middel Ages" where "humenkind" is at war the the "elfs of Xylophone" (and other misspellings of Xadia, the setting of ''The Dragon Prince). They meet up with Column and Reylo who have to deliver "the Drogon Prince" to Xadia to stop the war. Lewie and Jar Jar "equip into the party." Callus explains he wants to be a mage but can't because only elfs can do magic so Hogwarts doesn't accept humans. He is instead teaching himself. Suddenly, Crowly (Crowley from Good Omens) appears setting a tree on fire and also Column who burns up. Jar Jar Binks is able to save Callum and heal the wounds by licking all over his body (a reference to a horrible Jar Jar Binks' toungue lollypop that is a real piece of merchandise.) Reylo congratulates Jar Jar for being "like a pokeyman." Crowly is here because Azzerfale (Aziraphale, also from Good Omens) had used the time machine previously for reasons I hadn't decided on (we're getting to the end of the stuff I'd seriously considered and plotted out). But when they arrived they were taken prisoner by Viren (the villain of The Dragon Prince). Crowly escaped but Azzerfale is still being held prisoner. Meanwhile in the castle Viren would have constructed the throne from Game of Thrones ''while calling it the Throne of Blood and Bone and is torturing Azzerfale with dark magic experiments. He "injets of nettle of deman DNA" taken from Crowly into Azzerfale in an attempt to turn him into "a supermonster" but it has a different effect. Viren storms out and scares his son, Soren, who is being made to clean the Throne of Blood and Bone (sometimes misnamed as the Throne of Blood and Skulls). He announces in rage that "I injetted the angle with deman DNA to make a supermonster but it did much worst!" Upon rescuing Azzerfale, he would tell Crowly and the others that "I AM M!PREGGED WITH ROSEMARY'S BABY!!!3 (LOL MOVIE BOUT THIS)" Azzerfale's reference would later inspire him and Crowly to name their dotter Rosalad Lettuce at the end of the story. That's where it fell apart. I had no idea how to tie any of that into the ''Splatoon stuff or what Lewie and Jar Jar's purpose even was. It hit the same dead end as FLAMES AWAKENS ''and since I had mostly moved past all the Marrissa and Doombly stuff anyway it wasn't worth the time. I did have the ending planned though. After lots of other events it would conclude with Crowly having to kill all the "elfs, druggings, dorfs, orcs, unikarns and magical magic to end the Middel Ages" with Rayla being the only surviving elf due to Jar Jar Binks doing something bad a**. It would be compared to the series finale of ''Star vs the Forces of Evil (though it would have no other involvement in the story) as Crowly had "Star Butteflapped the world." Column would reveal that his last name is Jonson and that he plans to one day have a son named Cave "so that both are names have the same letter" to fully reveal its place in the Marrissaverse. I had no idea what to do with the Splatoon plot and characters as by that point I was giving up. Later I decided to do a one off story based on some of those details so I could have my own little "nostalgia revival." That brings us to now. Talking with ASBusinessMagnet again has also reinforced that its best to move on, so I've gotten it all off my chest. I've made my peace with errors of the past, spread these ideas on the wiki so they don't have to stay cooped up in my head. I hope this behind the scenes glance is interesting to anyone who reads this. Farewell. -Insane Guy of DOOM/InsaneGuyOfDoomblr/Doombly/Sue Mary/MarrissaTheWriter Category:Blog posts